Prince of Tennis Bowling
by kimi-lee22
Summary: While Kunimitsu Tezuka is in Germany some of the girls decided to take his little sister, Momo, bowling, what happens when they meet up with the Regulars there and find out about Inui's new juice? First Prince of Tennis fic, please review without flames.


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, I do own 1-12 of the manga though. I do however own the following: Momo Tezuka, Lin, and Karice.

A/N: This story idea came to me while I was watching the bowling prince of tennis episode. Please Review no flames thank you.

Chapter 1

"Ahh…it's so nice out today, ne?" Lin asked Rice.

"Hai, it is a very nice day out, especially for a Sunday." Rice smiled. "So are we up for bowling?"

"Hai! Hai!" Momo exclaimed happily. "I hope Kuni-kun is alright. I'm so happy that he's finally getting rehab, he really needed it. I miss him though."

Both Lin and Rice sighed. They knew the youngest Tezuka missed her family, but she had told them that she wanted to stay, and they couldn't afford the ticket for her to go to Germany as well. She was staying at Lin's house, while they were gone.

"Hey look, do we know those guys?" Rice directed to a group of guys in front of them.

"Hey!" Momo yelled, trying to get their attention. "Ryoma-kun!"

The boy turned when he heard his name, and so did everyone else.

"Ahh Tezuka-chan…" Ryoma stopped mid sentence when he saw the look on her face.

"No, I am not Tezuka-chan, if I call you Ryoma you call me Momo, which goes for all of you." Momo stated angrily.

"Hi Kaidoh," Lin smiled and waved.

"Hi Li-chan," He smiled back…

"Oooh Viper has a girlfriend, that's right I forgot about that." Momoshiro commented laughing.

"Shiro, be nice." Rice replied, taking his arm. "I don't want to tell anyone…" She whispered in his ear.

"Rice-chan, I didn't know you were here…" Momoshiro blushed.

"So how come Ryoma is out of bed so early?" Momo asked, looking at Ryoma her hands behind her back, trying to be cute, and succeeding for the most part.

"Something Oishi-senpai invited us to," Fuji replied, "Have you heard from Tezuka?"

"Yesterday he called we are eight hours ahead of him, so it's like 2am there." Momo looked at the ground….

"Ahh, it's alright Momo-chan…"Fuji gave her a gentle hug.

"So what are you three girls up to?" Eiji asked, he didn't like to see Momo look so upset.

"Well, we are going to go bowling…to help cheer her up." Rice replied quietly.

"Sadaharu!" Momo smiled and ran to meet up with him. "Ohio!"

Lin and Rice couldn't help but laugh a little; of course Momo always greeted her boyfriend with enthusiasm.

"Ohio, Momo-chan." Sadaharu smiled and gave her a hug.

_Wow, Sadaharu is actually showing affection to her in public. Maybe because Tezuka is gone, lately all the regulars have been really caring about her, stopping by to check on her and chat, even Yuta stopped by. _ Lin thought smiling, she hugged Kaidoh's arm a bit tighter.

Kaidoh looked at her, noticed that she was smiling, he smiled too. He took his arm away and wrapped it around her; she looked up at him and smiled.

"So here we are…" They had all stopped.

"Here?" The three freshman asked.

"That's what it says."

"Hey we are going bowling here too." Rice smiled. "Hmmm, oh…"

Lin looked at Rice, who just looked back at her with a knowing smile, like a cat that caught a canary.

"Rice-chan, why are you smiling like that?" Momo asked.

"Oh no reason," _Oishi and Sensei play bowling regularly. So they will be really good, maybe as good as I am?_

"Are you all just going to stand here, or are we going in?" Lin asked, opening the door.

"Let me get that." Kaidoh, who was taller then her opened it wider.

"Alright, alright, Kai-kun," Lin smiled up at him. "Arigato, Kaidoh."

They all walked in, seeing Oishi and Sensei there, Rice smiled and nodded at them.

"Well, Ohio ladies."

"Ohio, Sensei." They chorused. "We didn't know you would be here…"

"Well its time to take a break after our big wins."

"Hai, Kuni-kun would want you too!" Momo chipped in cheerfully. "It was so cool!"

All the boys smiled and nodded.

"Sadaharu, why do you have juice in that pitcher, and hey why is it smoking!" Momo exclaimed, and then put her hands on her hips. "AND WHY DON'T I HAVE THE RECIPE!!!!"

Both Lin and Rice sweat dropped, and many of the regulars did as well…_Momo was mixing juices now…oh dear._

"Umm, Momo-chan…" Lin came up to her. "Why don't we go get our shoes, alright?"

"Ummm, Okay!" She replied once again happily.

Even though Momo Tezuka was a girl of fourteen she did act some what childish. Yet that was part of who she was, it was also not a good idea to make her angry.

Momo had dark almost bluish hair, today it was pulled back into a pony tail, and she had wrapped a purple bandanna around it, making her look even cuter. She wore shorts and a tank top, even though she did not play tennis regularly she was well toned, for a girl.

Karice, also know as Rice or sometimes Momoshiro would call her Curry Rice, had dark brown hair, it was cute to her shoulders, so not long enough to pull back, but it was slightly curled. She wore a pair of jeans and a spaghetti strap. She didn't go to school with the Regulars and had only met Momoshiro a month before when Momo had introduced them at a dance.

Lin had gone to school with the Regulars and Momo, once Momo had entered school, for as long as she could remember. Lin's hair was a lighter blue then Momo's, it was longer then Momo's too, (enough for Kaidoh to run his fingers through), today she had it up in a kind of messy bun.

Lin and Kaidoh had been neighbors forever before Momo had spilled that Lin liked Kaidoh more then as a friend. Of course the teasing from Momoshiro was endless for a while, 'til Sadaharu had stepped in (with some pushing from Momo, since she cause the whole mess), and he finally stopped when threatened with Sadaharu's newest concoction. Even though Momo had caused the whole mess she did her best to try and fix the problem.

"Seven's, please." Momo asked.

"Sixes, thank you." Lin smiled.

"Gosh you have like small feet, Li-chan." Rice didn't even have to ask for her shoes, the man had already gotten them for her.

"Just for fun today, Rice-chan?" The young man asked.

"Hai, just for fun, Kiro." She replied with a smile.

"Hey, Momo, that guy is getting awfully friendly with your girlfriend." Ryoma stated, taking a drink of his soda.

Momoshiro turned to look…Ryoma was right; the guy was being way too friendly with Rice. He got up and walked over to the three girls, he placed his arm around Rice, who just looked up at him startled.

"Shiro-kun, is something wrong?" She asked. "Don't surprise me like that?"

"Ohhhh, so you are with the Regulars from Seigaku…well done on the tennis match." The young man smiled.

"…."

"Shiro this is Kiro, he's a friend of the families, and didn't I tell you I bowl professionally? I'm in a league." Rice could feel the tension. "He was with me to watch your game…"

"Oh…?" Momoshiro replied, he felt a bit better now, he was going to have to make Ryoma pay later but…for now he'd let it slide.

"Are we ready, lets bowl I'm excited." Momo was smiling again, which was a good thing. "Hey Momo, what's with…..um….Li-chan."

Rice, Momoshiro, and Lin all turned to face the Seigaku team bowling. Kaidoh was bowling up first, Lin watched as he bowled a 'snake', which was his signature move in tennis. She was very proud of Kaidoh, and she adored him very much, but then she saw the blue drink.

"What is that?" She asked Momoshiro.

"That is Aozu, I think that's what he calls it, it stings the eyes." Momoshiro replied, "Kaidoh said something about vinegar…."

"Kaidoh," Lin yelled as she watched him drop.

"Oh boy today is going to be a long day." Momo sighed. "Well, good luck, I hope you win so you don't have to drink the pitcher of Aozu…"

"Rice you're so good…" Lin smiled, as Rice bowled another strike.. "We have competition Momo….Momo?"

"Uh….oh yes." She was watching the other two teams, she suddenly stood up. "Shusuke!"

Both Lin and Rice turned, normally even Momo didn't call him by his first name. They watched as he feel to the floor. Even Eiji was running up to him, he shook him.

"Fuji! Fuji!"

The same thought went through everyone's mind _Aozu is horrible!_


End file.
